fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lich Magic
Lich Magic (Lich Mahö) is amongst the darkest fields of black magic. The art has been pioneered by the likes of Hotoke Perzsike and Kelatriell Hada. Describtion While ancient it is far from a forgotten art. Anyone who has studied magic will most likely have heard of this form of magic, they simply prefer to not speak of it and it's morbid practices. Also known as an advanced form of necromancy, the users of Lich Magic does not simply utilize the corpse of a fallen being, but is also able to take use of their very own body and use it as a shield and a weapon, and in the rarer cases, even the usage of their own soul. Forbidden for its dark and morbid practices, this magic is among the most versatile forms known to man. A lich mage can also claim the bones, blood, etc, from dead creatures in their close vicinity to strengthen their own body. Anything that exists in the human body, a Lich Mage can and will take advantage of. Weaknesses Pain: The usage of this field of magic is as stated, quite versatile, but most of its spells are compossed of the raw materials that exists on your body. Your flesh, bones, muscles, blood, organs and stomach acid. So as one might imagine, extracting those to use as weapons is very much a painful thing to perform. Thus it is recommended to have a very high pain threshold before you even dare to tap in to this type of magic. Corruption: As this magic is a decended form of magic made by demons, this magic comes with the risk of getting corrupted by the demonic forces and can slowly turn you into their slave if you are not cautious. Lich Stage weaknesses Fragility: As you sacrifice all fleshy matter on your body, thus leaving you in the powerful Lich stage, you find yourself weakened to physical attacks. Even if the flesh might be a prison to your full and ulitmate power, it is also your wall against external forces. By shedding it you leave yourself vulnerable. Stationary: As one enters the lich stage one will find oneself unable to move as if rooted on the spot. Lack of versatility: One of the prides of the Lich Magic is the ability to utilize your whole body as a weapon. By shedding your flesh, blood and muscles, you give up a great deal of your versatile abilities, leaving you with bone and shadow spells. Ghoul Stage Weaknesses. Reduced Magic Power: As one enters the ghoul stage, your body starts to decay away. As the body rots one will find ones own magical abilities decreasing. Strengths Versatility: With the free manipulation of your own body it leaves for many options in how to attack and defend. And with many different means of utilizing your body it leaves you with near endless possibilities. Low magic cost: Even when compared to most other standard forms of magic, Lich Magic has a surprisngly low magic cost for it's spells. Many figure that this is because of the utilization of already existing matter, but it has yet to be proved. Near unkillable: Lich mages are very difficult to kill due to their ability to manipulate their own bodies. What might be fatal to your ordinary person might simply prove to be a major inconvenience for the Lich Mage. Second chance at life: When a Lich mage "dies" they will enter a unconcious state in which they turn into what can only be described as a "lacrima" of sorts that will start to suck the life and magic out of every living creature in nearby vicinity until it has regained enough life force and magic to return back to life. This can easily be stopped by destroying the "lacrima" Soul Knowledge: If a Lich mage were to kill another mage in the "lacrima" form it will result in the "lacrima" stealing its fallen opponents soul and essence, thus gaining his foes magic powers and knowledge of said power. it also leads to the Lich mage gaining every memory from his/her fallen foe, even the memories which the foe had forgotten. This can prove to be a very traumatic experience. Spells Take notice! This is only a couple of the spells a Lich Mage can perform. Bone Spells *'Bone Spike': Bone Spike is the most basic Bone spell in the Hotoke's arsenal. Upon the his will he can manipulate the bones around him or in the his own body. Then he can make the spike appear from he's own body or, if burried previously, appear as a massive spike from the ground for a surprise attack. They can also be launched off of Hotoke's body like missiles. The magic cost for the spell depends on wether he manipulates already existing bones or if he temporarily creates it from nothing. *'Bone Storm': Hotoke summons forth bones from his his own body or from around him and shatter them to many smaller, harder and sharper pieces which will begin to swirl around him like a wortex, damaging anyone who approaches him. The bones that are used for this spell can never be reused again, therefore he prefers to use magically created bones to perform this spell but it costs more magic to do so. The more bones that are used for this spell the larger the area of effect. *'Burrow bones': Pretty straight forward. The mage burries some of his/her bones into the ground to be used at his beck and call at any given moment. *'Bone Bullets': Very self-explanatory. Hotoke shoots off bone fragments from his fingertips or palms at high velocity. *'Bone Shield':' '''Creates a shield of bones in front of the caster, protecting anyone behind it from attack. This is Hotokes most powerful defence spell as it can resist a whole lot of punishment but at the cost of a higher than average magic cost and it only protects a small area no bigger than his own body. *'Bone Wall': Hotoke summons/conjures a crapton of bones in order to form a thick, tall and wide wall of bones to protect Hotoke and allies from danger. The bone wall is less powerful than the bone shield but it compensates by covering a wider field. *'Calcium Fortress': Hotoke summons/conjures bones to form into a web-like dome that forms around him and then starts to expand. The webbed bone walls are far more durable than steel and can be used to either trap foes within its boundraries or keeping his opponents out while he prepares and/or recover. If he so wills it, he can shout "Shatter" for it to, well, shatter and explode with massive force. *'Exoskeleton': Hotoke covers himself in flexible bones that keeps him protected against most forms of physical damage, but does little to pretect him from magical attacks. Just like any other bone spell, he can freely manipulate just about every property it possesses, most notably its hardness. While using this spell he was perfectly able to take one of Gajeel's Iron Pillars with next to no damage done. '''Blood Spells' *'Blood Bolt': Hotoke summons/conjures up a bolt made out of blood which he can fire upon his enemies. While not doing much damage in and of itself, this spell, just like all blood spells, causes the caster to get healed for a small bit of the damage that was dealt. *'Blood Wave': Hotoke summons/conjures up a tidal wave made out of blood for tremendous damage in a wider field. Impact upon enemies causes their life force to be leeched. *'Iron-blood shot': Fires off a small ball made out of iron, hidden in a ball of blood. Hotoke designed this spell with the specific intent of fighting against Erza. This spell has higher damage value than Blood Bolt. *'Blood nova': Hotoke sends out a powerful long range pulse with his own body as the center. This spell is powerful enough to easily shatter rocks upon impact. Flesh Spells *'Flesh tendrils': Hotoke conjures/summons a mass of flesh in the palm of his hand which he can launch at his target at the shape of a tendril. *'Tendon lasso': Hotoke summons forth a long lasso made out of his own tendons. *'Tendon whip': Hotokek summons forth a long whip made out of his own tendons *'Flesh bomb': Hotoke conjuers/summons an orb mde out of his own flesh whic he can throw towards his foes. The bombs are verbally triggered, as they cannot explode until he says the word. The reaction can be caused despite if he says it in a very low volume. *'Acid Belch': Hotoke gathers his stomach acid and intencifies it, before belching it up in a medium ranged projectile that can consume just about anything it touches. Advanced Spells *'Dark Bolt': Fires a bolt formed from the dark emotions of the heart. This spell has a very interesting effect. Hotoke most commonly uses this spell to rid himself of his anger and implement it into his opponents. This usually have one of two effect if not both. His opponents get more dangerous as they start using their more powerful abilities or they get so angry that they become sloppy. *'Nerve Bolt': An attack that will seemingly do nothing upon impact. It messes around with the nerves, making them extra sensitive, or less esnsitive, depending on the casters desires. *'Ghoul Stage': One of the more advanced spells in an Lich Mage's aresnal. This spell will cause the flesh on ones body to decay, leaving them with weakened magic power, but greatly enhanced durability and strength. *'Lich Stage': This is the signature spell of Hotoke. Although advanced and very painful to reach, the power that comes with it is undeniable. Unspecified how much but one's magic power increases vastly once one enter this stage and Hotke has compared the power of it to be similar to Dragon Force. The prize for this magic is very slow regeneration of his body and the he will find himself rooted in one place, unable to move. Magic resitance is also increased, but not against his own magic. Add with the explosions that will follow from every spell leads to things getting very dangerous if the foe is allowed to come too close. The final frontier for every Lich Mage. But Hotoke have come to wonder... Is it really the final stage, or could there be one more step to take? Secret spells Secret spells: The secret spells are exactly what they sound like. But they are not secret for the reason of dangers to the user. No, every secret spell has been developed by it's own individual Lich Mage and has not been shared with anyone else. Every spell lives and dies with it's creator. Shatter Bones: Normally an impossible feat, the Lich mage is through this ability is able to affect the bones in his opponents body. But to accomplish this, the user has to get in close range and physically grab the foe on said place where one wants the bones to break. This spell is exclusive to Kelatriell Hada. And due to his lack physical skills, this spell is less than preferable. Raise the fallen: '''Allows the user to ressurect any and all creatures which the user has created by his own magic. This spell drains all magic from the user and requires a piece of the soul. This is exclusive to Kelatriell Hada. '''Devastation: The user combines every single element of his body to form purified bio-matter, effectively producing his most devastating weapon yet, thus it's name. This bio-matter can then be used to perform a variety of attacks, all of which drains his foes of their life force upon impact. At the higher ranks of this spell, the matter can and will be transformed into pure magical energy, to create even greater destruction. The ranks goes as follows: Singular, Areal, Urban, Continental, Global and Galactic Devastation. Note, just because it is called "Global devastation" it does not mean that it affect the entire planet. This spell is exclusive to Hotoke Boneweaver. The amount of magic required depends on the rank. Category:Black Arts Category:Black Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Magic